


Unchipped Marcus

by Tinkbooklover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Kabby, Two Shot, i may right prequals to this, unchipped marcus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkbooklover/pseuds/Tinkbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unchipped Marcus in the last two episodes. What if Marcus went with Bellamy and Clarke and the others instead of Pike. two shot of what could of happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> So this is just an idea I've had for a while. There will be a second chapter. And I may write something for what happened before. But please comment. I would love to know what you think of it.

Marcus, Bellamy and Murphy rush in to the throne room as fast as they can. Dropping the gas masks at some point as they go in with their guns raised. The doors slam against the walls as they enter. The sight they are greeted with stops Marcus’s heart for a moment. The sight of Clarke being tied up with obvious distress on her face and Jaha in the process of hitting Ontari with a crow bar would make anyone distraught. But that is not the sight that stops Marcus in his tracks for the briefest of moments. 

Clarke shouts out “Bellamy stop him” referring to Jaha but it was too late, before he is shot Ontari is down. But Marcus barely processes any of this happening as he sees her. Abby, his Abby, the woman he has fallen deeply and completely in love with, was hanging on robe by the neck. ‘No’ his mind shouted but for the briefest of moments he couldn’t move. Murphy rushed past him, his body catching up with his mind faster than Marcus’s. 

Murphy runs up to the fallen crate near her hanging feet (the same one she must of stepped off of and turns it up to stand on it and cut the rope. Marcus his body finally coming out of its shock to process what is happening. He runs up to her body and waits to catch her falling limp body. Murphy cuts the rope and Abby falls into Marcus’s waiting arms. He lowers her to the ground whispering her name “Abby please, please….” He pulls the rope from around her neck. He hears Clarke’s frantic voice “Is she alive, is she breathing?” Marcus is echoing those questions in his own head. “Please Abby, I can’t do this without you.” He whispers. He lowers his head to her lips to feel her breath on his cheek. He breathes a sigh of relief and exclaims “Its okay, she breathing.” 

He’s sure Clarke would have shown signs of relief as well but Marcus couldn’t take his eyes of Abby. At some point tears escaped his eyes but he couldn’t give a thought to what he would look to the others now. Not when the woman he loved was lying in his arms after being so close to death.   
There was a lot commotion around him but he only caught parts of it “We can’t let Ontari Die.” “Her pulse is weak” “hold this to the wound” But Clarke has his attention when Clarke says with a firm but defeated voice “She’s brain dead. She can’t give us the kill code. It’s over.”

The whole plan has failed. What are they to do now with no nightblood to put the flame into it would seem they are doomed. 

“We’re trapped.”


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the second chapter of my unchipped story. I might write more in the future but I hope you like it. Please leave any comments you want please!!!!!!

They all are silent for a moment after Murphy’s revelation. They are trapped in a tower were all of Alies brainwashed people could be on to them at any moment. Clarke is the first to react, always the one to come up with the plan. She looks over at Marcus, who is still sitting with Abby in his arms. Their eyes lock and some sort of understanding parses through them. She nodes at him and then turns to address them all.

“We need to delay them from getting up. Marcus, I want you, Bellamy and Murphy to find ways to delay their entrances, stop the elevator, and pull the ladder off. Whatever is needed. Octavia, Pike and Indra should be up by now too. Meet up with them and then when your done come back and meet me here.” Clarke states  
Marcus stares at her and he thinks that if the woman he loved hadn’t been so close to death just moments before, he might have been able to appreciate the leader Clarke has become more. But neither the less his mind is occupied by one question only after he hears what they have to do.   
“What about you Clarke? And Abby” he asked lowly. His face still etched with emotion and pain. 

Something sparks in her eyes when she sees him worrying over her mother. “It’s okay,” she states “I have a plan…….I’ll take care of her.” She looks pointedly at Marcus when she talks about Abby. Marcus reluctantly nods and starts to carefully place Abby on the ground when Clarke comes over and gestures for her to take Abby. Marcus places Abby carefully in Clarke’s arms and with one last gentle brush of his fingers on her cheek, he stands to go with the others.   
The elevator and the ladder are disabled and thieve scanned the floor for others and it’s all clear. They make their way back to the throne room with Octavia, Pike and Indra in tow. Even though Marcus knows that Clarke would take care of Abby. He couldn’t not worry. She was chipped, what would happen when she woke up? All of these questions were answered once they entered the room. 

Clarke sat with Abby on the steps before the throne. Clarke held her hand and there were visible tears on both of their faces. Bellamy and Clarke both flip into action before he can do anything. Bellamy holds his arm up as soon as he sees her and Clarke immediately flings out an arm to shield Abby as both Marcus and Clarke yell out at the same time. “Hey, no” Bellamy places his gun down as Clarke explains “I used the EMP.” 

Abby looks up at them all and when she finally lays eyes on Marcus, tears once again form in her eyes, “Marcus” she whispers. Their eyes lock as the room fades away for them as Abby shakily stands and Marcus is at her side in an instant. Abby all but falls into his arms as he gathers her close. Abby has one arm around his neck as she buries her face into his neck. He can feel the tears on his shirt. Marcus has his arms wrapped tightly around her with one of his hands buried in her hair as he takes a big breath. “Abby it’s okay, you’re okay now.” He whispers to her as tears slip out of his eyes. “No one will hurt you again, I promise.” Abby leans back to look him in the eyes, at seeing her tear streaked face, he brings one of his hands up to wipe away the tears on her face. The two completely oblivious to the others in the room, they stare into each other’s eyes before Marcus leans down to lightly capture her lips in a kiss before looking back at her “We’re going to be okay, we’re in this together. Always” they both smile and turn to face the others and what’s ahead of them. They will be able to do this, if they just hold onto that hope and love they share.


End file.
